


He's Bringing Sweet Salvation

by Is0lde



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Clothed Sex, Collars, Coming Untouched, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Introspection, Light BDSM, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Democracy With Thunderous Applause, Obi-Wan Has a Big Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Sort Of, Spitroasting, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is0lde/pseuds/Is0lde
Summary: “Why can’t you be this good for me all the time, dear heart? Why must you constantly challenge me?”“You’d get bored very quickly, Master, if you never had to correct me.”Obi-Wan chuckled. “You see right through me, Anakin.”(Or; Anakin has been naughty and learns a little about patience, consideration and what we deserve.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 25
Kudos: 259
Collections: Obikin Secret Santa 2020





	He's Bringing Sweet Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hum/gifts).



> Written for the Obikin Discord Server Secret Santa! My prompt was "kink, hair pulling, sub-Anakin". This one is for you, Burritae! 
> 
> And can I just say, *slaps fic* **this bad boy can fit so many kinks in it!**
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> Title is from Jann Arden's _Could I Be Your Girl?_

_ “In the end, you get what you deserve, the amount of effort you put in determines the amount of joy that you receive.” _

\- Leon Brown

* * *

Time was nebulous here, knelt at Obi-Wan’s side, stretching thick, long and sweet like pulled saltwater taffy. 

Anakin shivered, the cool recycled air of  _ The Negotiator  _ caressing goosebumps over his nude flesh like a lover’s hand and drawing him out of the near meditative state he had sunk into, usually so hard to achieve. He could feel his nipples harden once more, a pleasurable tightening at two points on his chest. Lips parting, Anakin inhaled slowly, his throat expanding slightly against the warm leather that hugged his throat and exhaled on a soft mewl as the tingling sensation shivered down his spine and to his hard cock. Across their bond, he could feel Obi-Wan’s warm amusement bleeding over. 

“Cold, dear one?” 

Anakin looked up through his lashes towards Obi-Wan. The lights in the room were dimmed and his Master’s beloved face was faintly lit by highlights of blue from the datapad he held in his hand. The smile growing on his lips was equal parts fond and subtly wicked to match the gleam in his eyes. The sight of him, imperious and blasé, thighs comfortably splayed with one ankle resting on the opposite knee, was enough to make Anakin’s cock jump, a single pearl beading at the tip and threatening to spill over. 

“A little, Master,” he murmured, fingers digging into his knees. 

“Is that so? Well, your cock certainly begs to differ,” Obi-Wan chuckled, looking down at Anakin’s arousal. Anakin could feel his cheeks bloom with heat. 

“I can’t help it,” he murmured plaintively. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, I’m aware,” he said. “It’s such impulsivity and carelessness that landed you here.” 

How could Anakin forget the look of exhaustion and disappointment on his Master’s face as Anakin impetuously questioned Master Windu’s orders and advice? The sharp tone in his words as he reprimanded him? The way Obi-Wan’s hand came to firmly clasp the back of his neck when the com had ended, simultaneously grounding and stern? The way his voice sounded, hard and hot, as he murmured into Anakin’s ear to meet him in his office later so they could have a private remedial lesson in  _ patience _ ? He had not meant to mouth off, but as always, his tongue got the better of him at the moment when his emotions ran high, bristling at the correction and instruction. 

He remembered Obi-Wan’s disinterest when he first entered his Master’s quarters and was told to strip and to kneel without so much as a glance. His embarrassment had almost overtaken him as he peeled off layers, already half-hard. It was only the simmering heat that radiated across their bond that let him know Obi-Wan was not so unaffected by the idea of their plans, by Anakin’s vulnerability, but asides from that his Master gave nothing else. 

The silence and the chill of the room—and Obi-Wan’s demeanour—demanded reflection. This was an exercise in control and self-analysis, something Anakin often struggled to achieve.

Drawn out of his musings Anakin ducked his head, exuding shame, and looked down at his hands that rested perfectly across the tops of his thighs in submission. “I  _ am  _ sorry, Master.” 

“I know you are, Anakin. But are you willing to prove it?”

Reaching out with his free hand, Obi-Wan curled his fingers into Anakin’s bronze locks and tugged until blue met slate grey eyes. Anakin felt his Master’s careful inquiring brush against his mind, the question clear and concise. Like a strike against flint, it lit a shower of sparks, setting fire to his dormant arousal. He sent back the colour of a forest at the height of summer, dappled in verdant sunlight and lush growth. 

_ Green. _

Obi-Wan nodded and bent forward, pressing his lips to Anakin’s brow. His touch was reverent, like a pilgrim at an altar, full of thanks and praise.

“Why can’t you be this good for me all the time, dear heart?” He asked as he pulled away, his fingers releasing their grip and sliding down to cup his cheek. Anakin leant into the warmth of his touch, seeking it out. Turning his head he pressed his lips to Obi-Wan’s palm, the same devotion reflected in his kiss. “Why must you constantly challenge me?”

“You’d get bored very quickly, Master, if you never had to correct me.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled. “You see right through me, Anakin.” 

Anakin cheekily nipped at his Master’s palm. “Of course I do, Master. Only I can see all of you. You’re  _ my  _ Master.”

Fingers slipping back into his curls, Obi-Wan yanked, short and sharp. The sensation bloomed across his scalp and Anakin whined as pleasure pooled low in his hips. “Don’t be a brat.” 

“I’m sorry, Master,” he fibbed, unable to hide his growing coquettish grin. His cock, a soft red from neglect, twitched and the pearl at the slit finally slipped free to drip onto the floor in a long silk-thin strand.

Letting go and finally settling back in his chair properly, Obi-Wan sighed and set the datapad on the desk. Propping his chin in his hand he studied Anakin for a moment. His gaze incisive, peeling back the layers of Anakin until mercurial grey eyes could peer into the molten core of his former apprentice. Then, deliberately, he lowered his ankle from where it rested on his knee and spread his legs wide. Anakin felt his gaze slip down to the swell of his Master’s hardening cock.

“Are you truly, darling?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Of course, Master,” Anakin insisted, biting his lip. 

“Then I suppose you should go about showing me,” Obi-wan said and gestured between his thighs with a casual sweep of his hand. “Go on.” 

The grin that spread across Anakin’s lips was wide and victorious as he crawled between Obi-Wan’s splayed legs, ignoring the pins and needles that tingled across his own. Eagerly he buried his nose against the prominent line of the concealed erection, inhaling the faint musk of his Master’s desire. Reaching up Anakin began to undo the clasps of Obi-Wan’s trousers while he pressed kisses along the thickening arousal, nuzzling against the length. Flicking his gaze up he tugged at the fabric and freed the large cock and sack from their cloth confines. 

“Hello there,” Anakin purred, feeling moisture gather in his mouth at the sight. 

Obi-Wan chuckled and grasped the base of his dick in one hand, tapping the heft of it against Anakin’s soft cheek. “He’s missed you.”

“And I’ve missed him,” Anakin said, turning his head to kiss along the side. The skin felt like velvet against his lips and so hot compared to the coolness of the room around them. Groaning at the heady scent he swiped his tongue along the underside of the heated flesh, tasting salt and clean skin.

“Open your mouth, darling,” Obi-Wan said, hand sliding into Anakin’s curls and pulling him away enough to press the weeping head against his lips, smearing clear precum against them. Allowing accumulated saliva to pool on his tongue Anakin obeyed, parting his lips and letting the soft pink muscle slip out. 

One of his favourite things was the stretch against his lips as the thick shaft eased inside, being mindful of his teeth. Humming happily Anakin pushed forward, pulling against Obi-Wan’s grip on his hair in an effort to get more of the heavy cock in his mouth where it belonged. The resistance lit up the nerves along his scalp and made his cock pulse with pleasure. Eyes fluttering closed with an eager moan he curled his tongue about the shaft as he sucked, easing his Master back against the opening of his throat. With a slow tug, Obi-Wan pulled him back just slightly. 

“ _ Patience _ , dear one,” Obi-Wan admonished. “Let me enjoy your mouth for a while.” 

Chagrined, Anakin hummed his ascent, dragging his nails and gold-tipped fingers against the tops of Obi-Wan’s thighs as he began to slowly bob his head, only taking a little less than half of his Master into his mouth. Thick drool slipped past his lips, slicking both his chin, the shaft and Obi-Wan’s balls. Every once in a while he pushed forward more, letting the head slip back into the beginnings of his throat, sometimes deliberately choking on it just to hear his Master moan above him, deep and raw as pressure encased the head. 

Pulling off until just the tip was between his lips Anakin flicked the tip of his tongue against the now freely weeping slit, purring at the taste. Letting it pop free entirely he curled his flesh hand about the shaft and slowly pumped his fist over the now slippery flesh. 

“Can I have it in my throat now, Master?” 

“Rather demanding aren’t you for someone who is currently being punished, don’t you think?” Obi-Wan asked, voice cool but his signature warm and ever-loving. He tightened his grip in Anakin’s hair, drawing out a mewl. It made his skin tingle all over.

Anakin coyly licked the frenulum, barely a brush. Looking up through his lashes he pouted playfully. “It hardly feels like a punishment, Master. Maybe you should fuck my face to put me in my place.” 

Anakin almost laughed when Obi-Wan pulled him forward and back onto his cock, groaning triumphantly when he fucked against the top of his palate and slid to the back of his mouth. Swallowing Anakin slid his hands up to grip his Master’s hips and steady himself, moaning when the head began to slide down his throat, stretching the muscles, the leather collar around his neck suddenly feeling just a little tighter. 

Eyes sliding shut Anakin sank into it, adjusting as more of the long hard line of Obi-Wan’s cock slipped inside. His Master’s hand slid down to support his jaw while the other continued its relentless grip on his hair, effectively immobilizing him. His whole body felt cradled in Obi-Wan’s Force signature, reassured, weightless and lit up with pleasure. When his Master’s balls brushed his chin a sense of deep accomplishment spread through him, shivering across his brain in a dopamine rush. 

“That’s it… Good boy,” Obi-Wan praised, his purr almost a rumble when Anakin’s neck muscles spasmed around his cock, a wet gagging sound slipping free. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, dripping over Obi-Wan’s fingers. “Shhhh, don’t fight it, you can take it.” 

Letting Obi-Wan’s faith in him bolster his resolve Anakin felt himself slipping further into the hazy lightheaded feeling, sending his Master the succulent colour of  _ green green green  _ across their bond. Message received, Obi-wan slowly eased out of his throat, allowing Anakin to breathe before the next lazy roll fucked the cock back into the tight confines of his esophagus. Something was intoxicating in allowing his Master to dominate him in this way, to make Anakin mould himself to fit all of Obi-Wan inside him. Slick saliva dripped down his chin and hot tears down his neck, both sliding beneath his collar and pooling in his collarbones as Obi-Wan continued the rhythmic roll of his hips against Anakin’s face. The pace was slow, methodical, and completely assured of Anakin’s submission. 

“Look at you,” Obi-Wan murmured, pulling out far enough so that only the head remained. Trying to chase it Anakin fought the hold his Master had on his head, moaning at the delicious pain that bloomed over his scalp, wanting his mouth full once more, craving the light-headed delirium of being used. Tutting, Obi-Wan held him still. “Anakin, you do not need to do anything more than this. You’re doing so well, dear one. Just take what I give you _. _ ”

Anakin whined, sucking hungrily at the tip, teasing the slit once more and yanking on the molten bond between them. He wasn’t done, he needed more, he needed his Master to find completion inside him. Opening his dewy eyes he blinked dazedly up at Obi-Wan through his tears. The dim lights of the room brought out the copper cast to his Master’s hair, and the slate grey of his eyes was nothing more than a silver corona about the void of his pupils, blown wide and eclipsing in his desire. Anakin was, as always, struck by the thought that in all his years he had never found a man more beautiful than Obi-Wan Kenobi. From the fine lines of his face, the strength of his form and the way he shone like a sea under the sun in the force, no human could compare to his Master. 

“I see,” Obi-Wan murmured, the hand cradling his jaw sliding up to thumb away the tears on his cheek. “You need more, don’t you, dear heart?”

Unable to voice his need with words Anakin whined, pushing his avarice across their bond. 

“Get up,” Obi-Wan commanded, pulling Anakin off his cock. 

Scrambling on somewhat numb legs, half weak and coltish, Anakin rose with eagerness. Obi-Wan placed a hand below his neck, framing the base of his collar, and guided Anakin to rest with his back on the desk. Standing over him, his Master raked his eyes down Anakin’s offered flesh, a satisfied smile crossing his lips which caused him to shiver. The intensity of Obi-Wan’s desire made Anakin mewl, eyes sliding closed and tilting his head back further in submission.

Then, abruptly, he grasped Anakin with the Force and spun him on his back. 

Data pads and flimsy-bound books clattered to the floor as Anakin was rotated one hundred and eighty degrees with a startled yelp. Flinging out his mechanical hand he gripped the edge of the desk now above his head, eyes wide. With a steady pull from the Force, Obi-Wan then yanked Anakin forward, his head now hanging off the side of the desk. Breathless, Anakin glanced up at Obi-Wan. 

His Master grinned and reached down, a single finger trailing up from the hollow of his throat, over the buckle of his collar and his adam’s apple. Anakin whimpered as the soft caress sent frissons of arousal down his spine while it traced along his jawline with reverence. The touch was delicate and yet wholly possessive. Obi-Wan smirked and then tapped the underside of Anakin’s chin. 

Eagerly Anakin opening his mouth once more and moaned as Obi-Wan guided his cock back inside. A hand reached down to cup the back of his head, fingers gently scratching at his scalp, helping to angle his neck for optimum penetration. Lifting and bending his legs to rest and brace his feet on the desk Anakin once again found purchase on Obi-Wan’s hips with his hands. As the head of the cock brushed the entrance to his throat Anakin closed his eyes and let all his muscles go lax. 

This time Obi-Wan eased himself in far more easily, sinking in slow and smooth. 

Despite the unhurried, rolling rhythm of his Master’s hips, Anakin had never felt so completely and willingly subjugated. Everything was under Obi-Wan’s perfect control; the push and the pull, the ache in his jaw, the exquisite stretch of his throat, the sweet breaths of oxygen and the lightheaded languor that washed over him as he let Obi-Wan fuck deeper and deeper. Deeper than he ever had before until Anakin’s lips brushed the wiry hairs at the base of his Master’s cock, lips spread impossibly wide. 

“ _ Oh,  _ that’s it, darling _ , _ ” Obi-Wan praised. “You’re taking me so deeply.” 

He was made for this. Anakin knew it as surely as he knew he belonged to Obi-Wan. 

Here he was not the Chosen One, not even a Jedi Knight. 

He was simply Anakin, who loved Obi-Wan. 

Anakin, who was loved by Obi-Wan. 

Moaning, Anakin sent all of his devotion and joy across their bond, greedily clutching at his Master in their shared mind, twining his fingers through synapses and electrical currents. Obi-Wan purred in response, rolling his hips back only to slowly fuck forward again. 

“Yes, Anakin,” he agreed. “I’m yours.” 

With that assurance Anakin let himself tip over into his submission, getting lost in being so thoroughly used. His arousal, thick and dripping as it lay against the crease of his thigh and torso, wasn’t even a concern. All that mattered was Obi-Wan’s pleasure, voiced in deep rumbling groans and filthy words above him. 

“Hold your legs, dear one,” Obi-Wan commanded. 

Trusting his Master, Anakin gave Obi-Wan’s hips a parting squeeze before reaching down to grip beneath his knees. His fingers slipped in the accumulated sweat a little as he pulled them back and wide, enjoying the exposed stretch as much as the strain in his throat. 

He then choked in surprise as he felt something more solid than air yet utterly intangible brush against his hole. It then pressed firmly, working at the tight furl steadily, massaging the muscles. Obi-Wan groaned and pulled out of his throat and back into his mouth, rubbing circles into Anakin’s scalp as Anakin coughed and sucked in deep startled breaths. 

“It’s just me, beloved, let me in… you know me,” Obi-Wan said soothingly, assured in Anakin’s eventual capitulation. “You know the Force. Let me inside you this way.” 

Sobbing, tears welling in his eyes once more, overwhelmed and elated at the idea of being full of Obi-Wan in all ways—his mind in his mind, his cock in his throat,  _ his Force presence in his ass _ —Anakin obeyed. Sucking at Obi-Wan, he sent his assent across their bond, suddenly needing this complete conquering of his body and soul like a sapling needed sunlight and rain. He twined the greenery of his desire around Obi-Wan, the colour of consent. 

The tendril of the force slipped inside his hole, thin and textureless and yet his nerves sparked with shimmers of sensation, the midichlorians in his blood singing at the nearness of the Force. Tugging his legs wider, until the ache in his hips matched the ache in his jaw, he welcomed Obi-Wan inside, like the sea crashing against the shore. 

The Force flowed inside and expanded to stretching him out, preparing him, he knew, for Obi-Wan’s cock. Flattening his tongue on the underside of his Master’s arousal as he sucked Anakin tugged at their bond like a drowning man. Obi-Wan chuckled and the Force twisted inside of him, rubbing almost cruelly against his neglected prostate. 

Until that moment, the pleasure Anakin had experienced had been entirely mental, tied to sensuality, service and submission. To feel it now, physically, manifesting like a lightning strike deep inside him and shattering out through his limbs, momentarily short-circuited his brain. He almost came, hot and hard against his chest. A wail tore free from his throat as Obi-Wan pulled himself from his mouth entirely and crouched down so they were eye to eye. 

“Aren’t you a pretty sight,” Obi-Wan said, using his sleeve to tenderly wipe away the drool and tears that covered Anakin’s face. The smirk on his face was particularly satisfied. “You’re positively wrecked, my dear.” 

“Master…” Anakin croaked, his voice hoarse, as Obi-Wan continued to manipulate the Force inside him, grinding it against his prostate only to pull away when he felt like he’d tip over into orgasm. “Master,  _ please _ .”

“When we do what we’re told, when we are  _ patient _ and we  _ listen _ ,” Obi-Wan said, continuing as though he wasn’t pulling his apprentice apart at the seams, “Others are more willing to help us when asked. Do you think you’ve earned my help, Anakin?” 

“No,” Anakin sobbed, voice breaking on the word. 

Obi-Wan tilted his head, eyes keen and boring into Anakin’s. His smile grew. “No?”

The Force stilled inside him, holding him open. 

“It’s… it’s not about earning,” Anakin said, voice hushed, closing his eyes. His head felt both light and heavy. He carefully carded through his thoughts, feeling Obi-Wan guide him like a light in the dark. He chose his words carefully, slowly. There was a lesson. There was  _ always  _ a lesson. “It wouldn’t be genuine.” 

“Then what is it about?” Obi-Wan asked, patiently.

“Kindness… Consideration and… and patience,” Anakin hesitated and licked his lips. He reflected over the day and what landed him here. How quick he was to brush aside help and advice, not even bothering to listen to it. He thought about the nature of forgiveness and apology. How the latter did not beget the former. “It’s not about getting something in return. What—what we put into the world is what we get back. What we deserve.”

For a time Obi-Wan was silent. Anakin opened his eyes once more as two warm hands cupped his cheeks. His Master smiled at him, proud and fond. 

“Well done.”

Anakin grinned, lightheaded and shivery at the praise. Obi-Wan chuckled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Anakin’s lips. Compared to everything else this evening, it was soft and gentle, a delicious counterpoint. Obi-Wan opened him up, tongue dipping inside and tasting him. 

“Master,” Anakin mewled into it. “ _ I love you _ .”

Obi-Wan ended their kiss with a nip, trailing his lips down to kiss over Anakin’s nose and eyes. “And you know I love you.”

“Even when I disappoint you?”

Obi-Wan laughed, the sound rich and full of joy but tinged with a sort of wry ruefulness of someone who knew their greatest weakness. “Anakin, there is  _ nothing _ you could do to make me stop loving you.”

Anakin’s thoughts stuttered to a halt as the gravity of Obi-Wan’s confession sank in. He felt the sincerity in his mind, suffusing as his understanding rearranged itself once more. His reality shifted, bloomed with colour like a garden where Obi-Wan’s unconditional and unending love sustained him. Letting go of his legs he reached for Obi-Wan’s face, caressing the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and mouth. 

Anakin wanted to tell Obi-Wan he felt the same. He wanted to write poetry, weave sonnets and sing ballads of his love for this man. Yet eloquence slipped from his fingers like sand until all he was left with was his base desires. Helpless, his fingers dance across Obi-Wan’s plush lips, pouring his emotions across their bond.

“Fuck me,” he begged, his words wrung from his sore throat. 

Sliding back into his role Obi-Wan chuckled. “Is that what you need, sweetheart?” 

Anakin nodded furiously, clenching around the Force that still held him wide and open. It had stopped kneading his swollen prostate, and felt more like an unmoving cock, lodged deep inside. 

Curling his fingers into Anakin’s hair Obi-Wan rose and pulled Anakin with him, using the Force and his strength to manhandle him around the desk once more. Anakin reached for Obi-Wan as his Master pulled him by his hair with one hand and by the thigh with the other, dragging him forward until their lips crashed together. It was almost painful, but it was a delicious counterpoint to the unrelenting grip Obi-Wan had in his hair, blooming over his scalp. 

Tearing their lips apart Obi-Wan reached down between them, letting his fingers brush over Anakin’s gaping hole, caressing the soft skin. Anakin’s breath hitched in his throat and a low, wrecked moan slipped free. Glancing down between them Obi-Wan released Anakin’s hair and slowly sank to his knees, both hands gripping his ass cheeks and pulling them further apart. 

“You’re so  _ pink _ inside, dear one,” Obi-Wan whispered with awe. Anakin felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, knowing his master could see inside him. Smirking, Obi-Wan leaned forward and kissed around Anakin’s hole, beard scraping against sensitive skin and tongue flicking along the stretched rim, dipping inside fleetingly. Reaching down Anakin grasped desperately at his Master’s hair, unsure of whether to pull him closer or push him away. 

Obi-Wan let go of one cheek and opened one of the desk drawers, scrambling about before retrieving the lube that was stashed there. Popping the cap he poured some over Anakin’s perineum, letting the cool lube slide over heated flesh and drip into Anakin’s hole. Keening, Anakin’s legs jerked closed around his Master’s head at the sudden cold touch.

Laughing Obi-Wan pushed them apart once more, stormy sea eyes staring up at him, a riot of lust roiling within them. 

“Oh no, you don’t get to hide from me, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, rubbing the liquid silicone into Anakin’s hole. Leaning back Anakin laid himself down across the desk, staring up at the ceiling as the pleasure shuddered through his body. It was strange to feel Obi-Wan’s fingers press deep inside while the Force was in him too, fingers fleetingly caressing the sensitive lining while the Force stretched him wider and wider. His nerves were nothing more than a cascade of stars, lit up and glittering. More cool lube was poured in until he felt positively wet with it, his cock weeping in sympathy as he shuddered. 

Rising once more Obi-Wan stepped between his legs and loomed over him, head and body blocking the dim lights above them. Reaching up Anakin wound his arms about his neck, gasping as he felt the head of his Master’s cock teasingly circle his rim. 

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin cried, rolling his hips and trying to catch the head inside him, his hypersensitive cock brushing against Obi-Wan’s tabards. “Please!” 

Laughing softly, Obi-Wan undulated his hips forward and through the open ring of muscle. It felt unusual, however, lacking in the well known exquisite stretch, texture and heat. Eyes widening when he felt his Master’s hips rest against his, Anakin tried to clench down around his Master’s thick length, but the Force swelled inside him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t feel it. 

“Don’t be cruel, Master,” Anakin pleaded, gripping at Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

“Oh, I’m not being cruel,” Obi-Wan insisted, grinding in, letting Anakin feel his cock just a little. “I’m inside you, high and deep.”

“I—I need to  _ feel you _ !” 

His demand hung between them, Anakin impotently squirming beneath his Master as he rose back up, Obi-Wan pulling away while still remaining embedded within him. Wrapping his legs about Obi-Wan’s waist, trying to keep him close, Anakin wreathed. 

“Please, please Master! It’s agony—I can’t—Please don’t torment me this way!” 

He’d beg, he’d beg and plead until his voice failed him, until his fervent prayers across their bond died. 

Then the pressure of the Force inside him vanished and molten heat flooded his channel as his hole collapsed around the velvet length of Obi-Wan’s cock. Anakin bowed his back, arching off the desk, head tossed in a triumphant wail. Laughing Obi-Wan snapped his hips forward, far rougher than he had been with Anakin’s throat. The desk screeched slightly against the floor as it jostled. 

The pace Obi-Wan set was steady, perfect and all-encompassing. Anakin reached down to grip the edge of the desk to keep his body from sliding further away under the power of Obi-Wan’s thrusts. Strong hands gripped his hips, lifting them slightly so the angle was perfected, the head of his Master’s cock grazing shocky and hot over his prostate with every pass. Anakin was immolated with pleasure, burning up and losing himself. 

One final time, a hand twined into his hair and yanked, pulling him up, up into a messy kiss. Obi-Wan’s rhythm never faltered, the perfect dance as they panted, wet and hot, into each other’s mouths. 

“Darling,” Obi-Wan murmured, lips sliding slick and soft along Anakin’s jaw, nipping and biting at the skin above his leather collar. Anakin tilted his head, pulling against the grip in his hair, trying to give Obi-Wan more, to give him everything. His mind scrabbled for purchase against anything. His thoughts were nebulous and ethereal as the pleasure overwhelmed him. His world had narrowed to a single point.

A singular being.

“Master—Obi-Wan—”

“Watch,” Obi-Wan commanded with another tug on Anakin’s hair, directing his gaze down between them, down to where Obi-Wan’s cock slid smooth and easy in and out of him. A desperate keening sound rose in Anakin’s chest while he watched his hole greedily cling to Obi-Wan as pulled out and hungrily suck him back in, wet and slick with lube. 

“You take me so well,” Obi-Wan praised, changing his rhythm to grind himself deep. “You feel like you were made for nothing else than this.” 

Anakin tried to nod, the tugs against his scalp sending sparks down his spine that pooled in his belly with his growing, approaching orgasm. “I was—Obi-Wan the Force… the Force made me for you. I’m yours!” 

The moan that tore itself from Obi-Wan was deep and rumbled through them both. Anakin could feel the effect of his words on his Master across the bond, the exultant cry of  _ yes  _ their Force signatures sang as they twisted and merged and Obi-Wan tumbled over into an orgasm so strong it dragged Anakin down with him, both men crying out for one another across their minds. 

Heat flooded Anakin, copious and slippery as Obi-Wan fucked him through both their orgasms, seed spilling into and out of his hole with each rolling, grinding thrust into the very core of him. His thighs shook where they clung to Obi-Wan’s hips as his cock pulsed out his own spend, sticky and hot against his abdomen. 

His Master’s arms moved to cradle him, one slipping under his back and another under his thighs as Obi-Wan pulled out of him, more cum slipping out of his abused hole. As the languor of afterglow settled over his limbs Anakin felt Obi-Wan lift him with ease into his arms. 

Nothing could hurt him here, safe in Obi-Wan’s embrace. Blinking dazedly he burrowed his face into his Master’s neck, inhaling the spicy scent of musk, sweat and the residuals of masculine cologne Obi-Wan often wore. The fabric of his tunic was soft against Anakin’s now hypersensitive skin. He took comfort in its familiarity, the pure  _ Obi-Wan-ness _ of it.

“You did so well, dear heart,” Obi-Wan praised, peppering Anakin’s face with tickly kisses as he settled them both into his desk chair, rearranging Anakin in his lap as though he were nothing more than a rag doll so he could curl up more comfortably. “I’m very proud of you.” 

Anakin smiled, dopey and soft, the endorphins leaving him feeling like he could float away on a cloud of stars and light. He hummed and squirmed a little as Obi-Wan cleaned them both up, the job not thorough but it would do for the moment. What was more important was the grounding closeness, Obi-Wan and Anakin together in this space they made for themselves. 

“Thank you, Master,” he purred, nuzzling closer as Obi-Wan called over his robe and draped the dark brown fabric over Anakin’s naked body. Wrapped in warmth and security, Anakin allowed himself to slip into a doze. The rest of the world, the council, the war could wait. 

The last thing he remembered before he slipped into the bliss of sleep was the press of Obi-Wan’s lips against his forehead, and the reverberation of just how much his Master cherished him sighing across their bond.

“No, thank you, my love. My Anakin.”


End file.
